Fortnite Save the World Stories: The Omega Crisis
by WhatisSEEncannotbeunSEEn
Summary: A story surrounding interactions with the Commander and the Crew. Possible spoilers for Fortnite save the word. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1 SSDD

****This fan story series wont be sticking to somethings in the save the world lore like the commander actually speaking and the commander also sometimes involving himself in missions. Spoilers for up to mid Plankerton in terms of story****

A new day, a new fight. It was never different. It was almost mundane, get reports of survivors in the storm, send Banshee and monitor the mission then bring the survivors to safety. Other than abnormalities like smashers wandering around mission zones everything was normal. The commander never thought he would think of it that way. He shrugged it off, soon they would be in a new area and leave those rifts in Plankerton, hopefully.

Recently Lars's old band songs had become popular around the base, The Commander had to admit, Lars had an interesting life pre-storm invasion, A scientist and rock star in one. In terms of popularity everyone in Homebase went to the fan meeting. Everyone. Well when about 99% of music was gone people dont seem to get picky.

The Commander chuckles to himself as he leans into in his Command chair. He was then only one who called it that, he didn't want to spend time thinking of a proper name. He looks at the headset that allowed him to command the heroes he had. It used to be just something he held to his face but thanks to Pop they turned it into a VR headset thing. It worked fine and his arms didn't get tired anymore so it was a benefit in his eyes.

He looked at the storm map and he frowned, at least double the amount of mutated storms. Great... He stands up and sighs again, he didn't talk much, he figured it was either he was an introvert or antisocial or... something else. He stood in though but was interrupted by a loud crashing noise in the next room.

He heard aggressive beeping from Pop and Lok. He walked over and peaked into the room. Pop had accidentally caused Lok to drop his research notes. The Commander looked at them and they turned to him. Lok pointed at Pop and Pop rolled his robotic eye. The Commander knew accidents happened but he knelt down and picked up the papers anyway. He was too kind to the Support Crew since together they made it to where they are now. he handed them to lok and gave a bit of a look at Pop. Pop beeped in an passive-aggressive tone. Lok turned to him and beeped in an aggressive tone. The Commander turned around and thought let them settle it among themselves.

He wondered back around the upper areas where the observatory was. He wanted a team to track the comet flying past them. He has greeted by Ray rushing out the door. "oh, pardon me Commander." She flew back down to the Command center, the Commander walked into the room, Penny was also there. "Hiya Commander, They predict that its 50/50 if it will strike the surface." One of the scientists spoke up "We dont know for sure." The commander nods as he looks at it through the gap in the roof for the massive telescope. He had to admit it looked beautiful in the mid day sky.

He wondered out the room and decided to pass by the cafeteria, Dennis was cooking burgers for a bunch of people but that was it. he wondered back down to the training room to see Banshee. She nods at him and he nods back. "What brings you here Commander?" He gestures shooting a gun down range. "I dont see you doing target practice, besides i'm who put their life on the line not you." He couldn't deny that, Banshee put her life on the line a lot. He walks over and grabs the Silver vendetta anyway, He puts a target up and reloads.

Someone starts speaking behind him to Banshee "I bet he misses." He turns his head, Ramirez. Of course. He turns back to the range and starts firing, 12 shots, 1 bullet striking true. He sighs as Ramirez chuckles. "Just like the trainees." He puts the gun down and looks at the two. Banshee decides to speak up "Practice leads to success Commander" The Commander shrugs and walks out.

He walks near a party area, complete with dance floor, stage, microphones, speakers and a DJ booth. The Commander remembers when he saw Pop messing with the DJ set, He made an alright beat but he stopped when he thought he heard another person or bot. Maybe he still practiced but who knows. The commander walks back down to the Command center. Ray was waiting for him.

"Commander, We got a massive group of survivors in an area of heavy storm." _Well there ain't no rest for the wicked._ He nods to Ray as she moves to the loudspeaker. "Banshee, prepare for a extraction mission." The commander sat in his Command chair and straps on the headset. As he one heard in a video game. Same shit, Different Day.


	2. Chapter 2 Swords and DJ's

**UPDATE: Changed the intro to the chapter so it a bit more of a fluent transition from Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Ok, Chapter 2 here we go. Also, if the vindertech level up stuff is weird in this... I tried ok.**

Another mission successful. All survivors were extracted and Banshee didn't take a single major injury. The commander took off his headset and sighed, Ray decided to speak up. "Great work as usual commander!" He looked at her and gave a thumbs up. "I'm going to check on Pop and Lok." She then flew out the room. The commander got up and walked the way Ray went, passing the room the see-bots were stored in.

"Ow. My eye." The commander sighed, one of the see-bots had unmuted itself... Perfect. He didn't hate the see-bots, hell he thought of them as friends, but the room where Ray stores them in was cluttered with chatter such as "Send me out, there is plenty to see!" and "There is nothing new to see here." He would send them out but the husks made that complicated at best.

He wandered in and the bot looked at him. The commander looked back, he had a lower face mask on. "I see something different about you. Something of torment." The commander moved closer to it, he didn't want to... "You worry for your friends. Old and new." Didn't want to deal with this broken... "You fear the Rift curse." The commander had open its chest and muted it.

He stood there for a second. He did fear the Rift curse, Pop tried to kill him twice while under its influence. He didn't want that happening again. Ever. He closed the chest of the bot and walked out. He wandered to the observatory and looked at the comet. It was fragmenting... Shit. He turned around and walked back out. He didn't know where it would hit but hoped it was no-where of importance.

He walked to the Vindertech store floor and grabbed a ruler sword, thanks to Banshee there was 1000 "storm tickets" ready to use for a neon llama. After getting the tickets sorted the llama swung down. "Look. I'm a llama, not a dragon." The commander shrugged and swung. The loot cards and schematics fell out the llamas body but the one thing that caught his eye was a neon sword schematic? Oh hell yes. He picked up the schematic and rushed it to the R&D team. They were weirded out with the commanders enthusiasm but improved the design and made two. One for banshee on her missions and one for the commander.

"First of all that looks awesome, second of all can I have a word commander?" He turned and saw Ray with her clip board. He motioned to her to follow him. He walked to the training room and placed the neon sword next to the wall as he turned to Ray. "Ok so maybe the Trojan bunny worked well but what if we made an ATLAS version to trick the husks?" The commander didn't want to offend Ray so he shook his head, too much effort for about 15-20 killed husks.

"Alright then, ill still think of something to fight the storm with. Ya hear me storm!" The commander chuckles again. Ray's personality was funny but the downside she was thinking of... strange ways to fight the storm. He couldn't blame her. "Well, I'll let you know if anything appears as strange on the radar." then she zoomed off.

The commander tried swinging the sword but it was heavier than a ruler sword by far. He almost falls but regains his standing and ties again. He does this for about 30 minutes then decides to take a break. He stores the sword in the training room with a little note. As he roams the halls he hears something i the party room. A track? He pokes his head in and sees pop on the DJ controls.

He figured it was easy for pop to get the hang of it, with him being a floating bot with an AI. He looked and saw that Pop was playing a track the commander was familiar with. No. it couldn't be... Drop pop candy? The commander was about to laugh but was impressed with how good Pop was. Then again he could just be connected to a speaker but it still looked impressive. Pop looked around the room and noticed the commander peaking through the door and stopped. He flew to him and made an embarrassed beep.

The commander gave a thumbs to to say it was good. Pop looked up and beeped positively this time. He motioned to the stage and the commander shrugged, he had time. He walked up to the stage and pop got back to the DJ set. The commander saw pop look at the DJ set and the mic. He beeped at the commander and pointed to the mic, the Commander gave a eh sign with is hand and pop kept looking at him. He knew what Pop wanted him to do, guess it was only fair. He stood walked up to the mic and mustered up to say the words "Which song?" Pop looked a bit shocked, the commander sounded young despite him being 21. Pop gestured to the commander suggesting his choice. "...Hampden Parks?" Pop did a thumbs up as The commander prepared to something he almost hated

Sing.

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3 A Mission

**Thanks for 100+ views and visitors. Sorry if this takes a while t update but ideas are coming in slowly... Time for chapter 3**

Not Like this. The Commander held the neon sword close, the ground shaking underneath his feet. The smasher was close. Too close. He wasn't ready to die. Not like this...

 _sometime earlier_

The faintest wisps of memories escaped the Commanders grasp as he woke up. He wished he could remember his dreams, it would help him remember his friends before the storm. He shook it off and sat up, grabbing his lower face mask from the bedside stand and put it on. His throat was unusually sore... Shit... Hay fever. Or the fact he spent a bit too long jamming out with Pop last night.

He finally got dressed in his black best and made his way to the Command center. Ray greeted him "Uh Commander? Any reason why Pop is a little bit more... tired?." The commander shrugged, figuring Pop didn't want anyone else to know about his part time DJ-ing. "Alright. Oh by the way, what about a miniature version of the Blu-glo bomb launcher to use against the mist monsters?" The commander raised his eyebrows. It was an interesting idea but would it work? He nodded to Ray. "Alright! Ill let the R&D team know immediately. Lok! Where are you!" She zoomed off upstairs.

He wondered to the medical bay, Banshee was almost critically injured in a fight with a Blaster. Ramirez walked out almost bumping into the commander. "You really be more careful. Commander." She walks off afterwards. He walked in and the medical team had her hooked up to life support, the Doctor walked up to him. "Are you out of your mind!" The Commander looked down, he didn't have the courage to face off to her.

He suddenly felt a powerful slap on his cheek as he looks at the Doctor. "You sent her on an expedition into Canny Valley? We just got there and you send her on an expedition instead of preparing?!" The commander could only muster "We need to know whats going on Doc..." She points to Banshee "Yeah, at what cost!" The commander looked at Banshee. She was the only Hero he used and he owed her a great debt. He started walking away. The doc called after him. "If your not careful, that prophecy might come true!"

He went to the training room and picked up the sword. If banshee was down for the count, He would go on missions, he would get his hands dirty for once. He started training for a while and was getting better with the "combo move" he saw Banshee and Ramirez use sometimes but the fact that Banshee was at deaths door because of his decisions weighed heavy on him.

The an Alarm roared throughout the base. Ray was on the speakers. "All defenders! All Heroes! The base has been breached! South tunnel!" The commander burst out the training room and ran. As he got to the stairs a husky husk pushed the V-door aside and roared at him. The commander ran to meet him and swung his sword across the husks chest. It turned to dust. He looked up and saw easily 15+ husks rushing through the tunnel and many more on the way. He stood his ground ad readied his sword.

The first one lunged at him and he cut its left arm off then the sliced it right through the chest. He moved to the net one catching it by surprise and impaling it with his sword. The commander backed up again and almost fell down but a hand stabilized him as mini-gun fire cut down the husks. Val looked at the commander. She was holding a ruler sword. "Commander, get back. We got this." Ramirez folded the mini-gun up and held Banshee's sword. Then A shriek as the commander was suddenly in the air and hitting the back wall of the tunnel. A smasher had charged through. Te commander turned down a corridor and ran. The smasher beginning to recover.

He still had his sword on his back and he drew it as he looked behind him. The smasher was charging at him again. He slipped into a side room but the smasher destroyed the doorway just after he burst into the room. He lost sight of him in the rubble. He started to think the end was close for him. Not Like this. The Commander held the neon sword close, the ground shaking underneath his feet. The smasher was close. Too close. He wasn't ready to die. Not like this...

The rubble in front of him gave way as the smasher roared at the commander. The commander swung his sword as the smasher sung its fist. It felt like a train hit the commander as he landed back in the corridor as the smasher turned to look at him, the neon sword in its face. it was slow, weak just one more thing would kill it. It moved closer to the commander, he was paralyzed by fear as the smasher swung the commander closed his eyes.

and a gunshot echoed trough the corridor.

He opened his eyes and saw the last part of the smasher disintegrate. Pop hovered into view holding the Silver vendetta in his right hand. He beeped at the commander as the alarms stopped. They lived to fight another day. A survivor ran to him and looked over him "Possible fractured left arm. Pop get his sword." Pop beeped as he held the pistol. "Yes I know you can carry both, dont bullshit me." Pop reluctantly picked up the sword as the survivor carried the Commander to the med-bay. "It was a meteor that hit us. It was a fragment form the comet."

He placed the commander on one of the beds, Ramirez was sitting next to banshee as Ray rushed to the commander. "You aright? your ok aren't you? its not fatal?" The survivor went on to cam Ray down but the Adrenalin was wearing off. the commander dozed off soon after. The next dram he would remember, just a few words in his head so he could stop this from happening again. Destroy the comet. Destroy the comet. **Destroy the comet.**

 **Sidenote: the meteor in my story acts differently from the actual fortnite meteor.**

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4 A new Friend

**Confession time: I loved the blockbuster part 1 quest line so... Yea this chapter will happen after that quest line. So that "destroy the comet" thing wont go through.**

It had been a... stressful week to say the least. Spitfire was down under with some sort of illness, Ray was missing and Lok was acting like a child, made sense though as he was only 7. This made the Commander question Pops age and Rays age. He couldn't let his mind wonder though as he needed to hep the Doc find a cure for Spitfire.

There was more complications though, Banshee was stable and healing but Ramirez wouldn't leave her side. The only other hero he could use was Jess and she was mainly used for resource collecting, not combat. He wondered if he could go out but the smasher encounter last week really did a number on him.

His train of though was interrupted by the survivor that helped him after his fight with the smasher. He had black hair and brown eyes, fairly slim and looked around 20 years old. "Hey Commander. Things not looking good?" The commander shook his head. "That arm healing alright?" He nodded. "Good. Good. I haven't introduced myself haven't I?" The commander shook his head again. "Call me Adrian, Adrian Reyes." The commander mustered the will to speak. "...Just call me Commander." Adrian's eyes widened. "How old are you? 19?" The commander shook his head "...21..."

Adrian shrugged. "Well, I have seen a glimpse of your sword skills, can I see them in full view?" The commander shrugged. A singular and rather odd request but why the hell not. He got up and lead Adrian to the Training room, it was full of training dummies today, leftovers from a training session earlier. The Commander grabbed his neon sword form a table and practiced twirling it around his hand. "...While you study the art of gun fighting." The commander turned around and slashed a dummies head clean off its body, "I studied the blade."

Adrian chuckled a bit. "Well one gun might get the job done well enough..." He then draws a quickfire pistol from his belt and holds it in his right hand. He fires and strikes 5 targets, he smiles. "..Two is way more fun." He then draws another quickfire pistol and holds it with his left hand. Striking 13 targets. The commander looked at him and raised a eyebrow. "...A duelist?" Adrian smirks. "Hell yea." The commander laughs but is interrupted by Pop. Pop was beeping with urgency and the Commander knew something was wrong, Adrian looks at him "See ya later then Commander." The commander gave a thumbs up ad dashed to the Command center.

 **This is filler until the next quest line comes out and Ray is back.** **begone voice Lok, Ray is bae** **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5 Memory

**I have to apologize for my absence. Internet bill. However have a little extra story. This is another filler. But its backstory filler! All in this chapter is relevant to my story, just to avoid confusion.**

 _"Hey get going you're gonna miss the bus." Her words echoed up the stairs, Henry walked down while typing on his phone. His brother behind him, his bag slung over his back. "Henry hurry up!" His mother was worried for him, He had his last G_ _ **C**_ _SE that day and he wasn't in the best mindset. The brother had to crash at his family home that night. Henry left the house to catch the bus. The brother was about t_ _ **o**_ _leave but his mother pulled him aside._

 _"Since when were you so introverted?" The brother didn't respond. He hugged his mother and she let hi_ _ **m**_ _go. He got on a public bus to an area close by to where he worked and he walked the rest of the way. It looked like an run down house but thats where the project was. He walked over to the living room and nudged the ceiling light a bit, a stairway opened up, pointing down. He walked down and the shining lab came into view._ _ **M**_ _any other people were down there, m_ _ **a**_ _inly ex scientists of Vindertech. However there were people down there who were mai_ _ **n**_ _ly willing test subjects._

 _He walked to a room many scientists were not allowed in. Since he didn't talk much he was the best person to be the test subject. That's where_ _ **D**_ _r Ghost was waiting for him. Ghost wasn't his real name but he thought it was cool. "Ah you're here." He had red hair and was somewhat 30 - 40. He was the CEO of Condor Corp. A small scal_ _ **e**_ _rival of Vindertech. "I just finished the flight stabilizers and they need testing." He pushed a red button he was holding and a suit of black carbon fibe_ _ **r**_ _was lowered from the ceiling. The visor a piercing orange. "Ready to try the Omega suit_ _ **?**_ _"_


	6. Chapter 6 Teammates, Old and New

**OK back to actual stories**

"Commander!" The commander snapped out of his trance and looked at Banshee. "You sure about this?" The commander nodded. He was going after a prototype weapon that Ray wanted to turn into a Mini Blu Glow Bomb Launcher, or MBGBL for short, before she disappeared. His first mission. It was in an 34 Zone but it was a simple get in get out mission. Then he heard Lok.

"On his first exciting mission!" The commander stared at him and he stopped. Ramirez waked up to them. "If this goes south, Ill have our back." Banshee then walked up to Ramirez and started talking. The Commander rolled his eyes and saw Pop handing him the Silver vendetta. He took it and looked right at Pop. He beeped, saluted then flew out. Adrian walked past him "First mission?" The commander nodded. "Well, hopefully I dont have to carry you again." He slipped away before the commander could do anything to respond. Cheeky bastard.

Some one patted him on his back and his vision tuned blue then back to normal. "You need your shield commander." He turned and saw Banshee holding out a folded mini-gun. "Maybe this too." He grabbed i and slung it over his back. He grabbed A pickaxe and waited for the teleport bot. Banshee spoke up "Ill keep things safe until you get back. Good luck!"

Next thing the commander new he was in a suburban zone. nothing out the ordinary. He moved towards the location. It was quiet, too quiet. Then a He heard a husk groan to the right of him. As soon as he was about to draw his pistol a hail of bullets gunned down the husks. The person ran towards him. "Are you out of your mind! Being out here!" The commander turned to argue but saw the face of his savoir.

It was one of his old friends. It was Barker. "W-" He started to say but the commander cut him off. "Just call me commander now. Ok." Barker was wide eyed. "I thought you disappeared like the rest..." The commander shook his head. "Well. I'm the commander of home base now." Barker had a big smile on his face. "Could you provide shelter for my group?" "Sure." Barker gleamed and patted the Commander on the back. Well good luck W- Commander."

The commander waved him farewell and pushed forward. He found a bunker of sorts and broke open the lock. It was just the same as the other ones but at the bottom of the stairs there was a strangely cracked wall behind the stairs. He walked over and swung with his pick. The wall crumbed and there was a shooting range and on the of the tabletops was the prototype. A sort of fallout 3 Tesla cannon. He picked it up and his radio roared to life. "Commander! The storm knows where and who you are! Get out of there!" He slung the weapon on his back and ran for the stairs.

When he got to the surface there was nothing there. Then he heard a shriek and something grabbed him through his shield. He was thrown into a building. He sat up and grabbed his pistol but the taker grabbed it as well. They wrestled for a second but the commander managed to shoot it but the taker snapper the barrel off in its final moments. He dropped the remains of the pistol and drew his sword. At least 20 normal's and 9 huskys and a baster as well.

3 normal's made a beeline for him. The commander swung killing two and slashed to kill the 3rd. He saw the baster prepare and he grabbed the folded up mini-gun and unfolded it. "Going Commando!" He opened fire. the blaster fell but the recoil was too much. He killed a few but it folded back up as he returned it to his back. Then lightning hit somewhere behind him. Another hoard. The commander ran. He didn't get far as a blaster destroyed what was left of his shield and he was sent tumbling on the floor.

He looked at the hoard but they were still for some reason. Then a stream of storm formed a humanoid shape in front of the commander. It solidified into a hooded figure with ragged clothes and piercing purple eyes. A word popped into the commanders head. _Raven_

 _Raven_ looked at the hoard and let out a deafening cry as it drew two pistols which seemed to glow red. It opened fire and the bullets exploded when they came in contact with the husks. It fired at least 18 rounds as the last husk turned to dust. A hoard of 24 including a blaster and 11 huskys dead. This thing was not to be fucked around with. It turned to the commander and turned to dust. He saw the teleport it above him and next thing he knew he was back at Home base.

Mission accomplished.

 **Any tips to improve husk interactions are appreciated and needed. Next chapter will be sometime next week and it will either be something with Barker or Blockbuster part II.**


	7. Chapter 7 A New Hero, and Friend

**Well Fuck you epic for making Raven an event lore character. Doesn't fuck with my story at all. JK loved blockbuster part 2 tough the constant threat of having to retcon is looming over me.** **PS if you want to ask questions i made a tumblr. link in my profile.**

It had been 3 days after the commanders first encounter with that Raven character. It saved his life and vanished like husk dust. It didn't make any sense. The commander shook his head and wondered outside, to the storm shield. He walked towards the south, to the edgy of the barrier. He needed to relax. Hell, he barely made it out of home base without banging his head on a wall due to Dennis's comments. But recent events had been i their favor.

Ray was back, Lok had no more voice, except cow noises, and Spitfire was back and reborn as the superhero Carbine. Things were looking up. The Commander smiled at the thought, despite always wearing a lower face mask. He looked out into the storm past the shield and something was off. He looked closer and saw pink piercing eyes staring back at him. Raven.

"You... Have been waiting for me?" The commander asked nervously. Raven just grunted and moved closer to the shield. The commander didn't know what to do. Let it in? or keep it out? It did save his life. "If you want... you are welcome to stay... You did save my life." The Raven grunted again and walked through the shield. It stared at the commander before looking behind him. The commander turned as well.

Carbide stood there, looking at Raven "Dont do anything stupid, Ok?" Raven grunted and walked past him. Carbide turned to the commander, "Whats up with him?" The commander shrugged. Ray might be able to get through to it. He walked past Carbide but Carbide held him back. "I just want to say. Thanks for this." The commander put a hand on his shoulder. "You helped me... I wouldn't let you die like that... I would of gone myself." "Dont say anymore man. Were cool Ok?" The Commander nodded and looked at the armor. I his memory was right maybe...

"Well look at you too. Two masked peas in a pod." They turned and saw Banshee smiling at them, Carbide spoke up "Well, if someone saves your life you end up being grateful to them." Banshee laughed "Yea, Lars and Pop, Me and the doc, The commander and Adrian also you, Hell even the Commander is grateful to that Raven... thing. By the way is that thing living with us now?" The commander promptly spoke up "If he wants to stay... let him stay." Banshee shrugged. "Anyway, See you two masked folk around."

Carbide and the Commander looked at each other, shrugged and walked back into home base. The commander caught sight of Lok as he was hiding behind a door. "moo? moo moo?" Carbide spoke up "He changed his voice?" The commander nodded and commented, "Kids..." Carbide shrugged as they walked on. They walked near the Party room and heard what might of been equal to a full on rave. "Is that..." Carbide was interrupted as The commander opened the door slowly and saw Pop on the DJ set again.

This time Pop was playing the Neffex version of "Till I collapse." and placing his own spin on it. The commander chuckled and looked at Carbide. "Talented... isn't he?" Carbide nodded i approval. "Hey here's an Idea for you Commander, Host a party and you to provide music and lyrics, share his talents and try your hand at singing." The commander shook his head. He wanted to he was too scared of embarrassing himself for the millionth time. He always did and had no confidence in his self. Worrying he may screw up and make people upset.

"Well, the ideas there Commander." Carbide stood and watched Pop while he commander looked at the floor aimlessly. Remembering his mistakes before the storm...

 **What is the commander remembering? Who is the Raven? Will Lok get his old voice box back? Will there be a party? Will you leave a review? Have I asked enough questions? Find out on the next "Fortnite save the world stories" Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 Flight test

_Another day, another test. The Brother walked into the test chamber, Dr Ghost was waiting for him. "Ah, My friend. Welcome. I've worked out some problems with the voice scrambler and the flight stabilizers. So we'll be trying the flight mode today." The Brother nodded and walked to the Omega suit. It had a new visor on today, A sort of V shape highlighted in orange. The suit opened up and the Brother stepped inside. Ghost spoke up, "If you get scared just say ok?" The brother nodded and the suit closed around him. He felt something stick to the back of his head._

 _"If you feel something on the back on your head don't panic, its just so the suit moves with you." The brother moved his arm and it wasn't as tiresome as normal. It felt like a smooth second skin. "Ok, there are two buttons on the outer side of our leg. Just prepare yourself as these will engage flight mode ok?" The brother nodded and found the buttons He took a second ad pressed them. Next thing he knew he was hovering above the ground. He moved his hands up to stabilize himself. He ended up flying into the wall behind him. It was painful but his spine was intact. Ghost ran up to him and pressed the buttons as the thrusters disengaged. he held out a hand The brother took it and stood up. "Christ you ok?" The brother gave a thumbs up as Ghost sighed. "Well, the impact compensation works. I should of said that the power comes from neural signals that tense our upper legs. in laymens terms, the more you tense our arms and legs the more power the thrusters will have." The brother nodded._

 _He walked to the center of the room and prepared himself, Ghost walking to a clear distance. The brother engaged flight mode and started hovering again. It was shaky and unbalanced so he pressed the buttons again. He fell on his ass. Ghost walked up to him. "Another day more progress made." The brother decided to speak up, the voice scrambler automatically activating "Why do you care so much?" Ghost helped him up again. "Vindertech. They tried to make an inhuman containment suit. I'm trying to show the world not all of us in the future tech business are evil. Since vindertech is number 1 that sets a standard even though there are many companies like it. Just because vindertechs activities looks disgusting and twisted it doesn't mean all of us are. First impressions are important. Just because the top thing is trash doesn't mean anything else in the topic is just as bad, you need to dig to find the gold in the soil." The brother tilted his head. Ghost spoke up. "Sorry, that was a bit ranty." The brother shrugged and stood up. The suit opening up in front of him. He walked out and Ghost followed._

 _"Anyway, I got you a gift." he handed the brother a lower carbon fiber face mask. "A bit leftover from the Omega suit. Keep it as a thank you. You can go, I'll work on the suit." The brother smiled and put it on. He always liked masks. Masks made him confident. he shook Ghosts hand and exited the lab. It was a nice day, nothing out the ordinary. Maybe this would be his life. A nobody being a test subject for Condor Corp._

He looked up from his flashback. Oh how wrong his past self was.

 **Sorry for a little vent mid way through. To that guest who reviewed on 4th of June, I'm glad you're happy. Also I know this backstory stuff may get annoying but I'm scared that Epic may do something with Raven in Blockbuster part 3. Until then I may start working on a M rated One-shot series for fortnite in general (~~** **to show that middel school writer how its done right~~)** **. I wont be abandoning this, I still have plans. Stay tuned. Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9 A New Evil Rises

**Thanks to everyone who has come back to read this series. This is a thank you as I am about to take some major steps in my story that will split my story from the actual Fortnite story for some time. That means more chapters may be available and not just on a weekly basis. I hope you enjoy the changes and the climax of this series with new yet familiar characters and a island in the middle of no-where ;) I hope this will happen hitch-free and I love all of you that take the time to read the stories that I make up in my mind. Now lets turn the notch up to 9**

The commander left Pop to his DJing and Ray flew up to him. "Ok Commander! I got the Mini Blu-glo bomb launcher ready!" The Commander ran to the R&D department and saw it on the table. It looked similar to what it originally did. "One small complication... Its a blu glo laser now." The commander stared at Ray in disbelief. "Shut up." "Amazing right! Not a Atlas laser but good for killing mist monsters! in theory." The commander picked it up and flung it on his back. "Shall we test it in that clear area...? ...In Plankerton?" "Sure!" Carbide and Adrian walked in and saw the Blu glo laser weapon. Adrian was first to speak. "No fucking way." The commander nodded at him. Carbide turned to him. "Get Raven, were gonna test this out." Adrian nodded and walked out. The commander looked at Carbide "...Really?" Carbide spoke up "I ain't missing this for the world."

Raven walked in with Banshee and Ramirez. Banshee was the first to speak. "Were coming along if that's ok?" The Commander nodded, Ray decided to intervene. "5 people instead of 4? Interesting choice commander." The commander shrugged. What could go wrong. They walked to the teleport bay and the 4 drones looked at them and them themselves. Ray flew up to them and talked. The Commander turned to Raven. "...Dont get killed..." The Raven grunted. The commander had to admit, he felt like he was starting to... fall for him? He shook his head. The mission. Lok flew up to them and up to the commander. "Moo moo?" It was a concerned tone, "...we'll be fine." Lok nodded and turned to face Raven. After a second Lok was out of there quicker than you could say "Its somewhere nearby."

He looked at Ramirez and Banshee... Where they kissing? Banshee saw him and pushed Ramirez a bit and tried to act natural but by then the commander turned to face the teleport bot. He was then covered in blue light and next thing he knew he was in the grasslands of Plankerton. Carbide next to him and the other three teleporting after. "Ok commander, look for a single blu glo and use it to power the laser." It didn't take to find one, hell Banshee also found another, the commander told her to keep it safe. He held his blu glo at the barrel and it was sucked into the weapon. The insides glowed blue. "Well it hasn't blown up in your hands so, that's good!" The commander really needed to talk to Ray about warnings.

They looked around for a suitable target. Just a few husks and husky husks around. Then they heard a screech. A taker flew at the group. "Now!" Carbide yelled as the commander aimed, held the trigger and a solid line of blue energy spewed out the weapon, instant killing the Taker and even destroying a few trees in the process. it lasted 5 seconds then the energy ran out and the weapon started cooling. they all looked on in amazement. "Now that... is a gun." Raven commented. The commander started laughing. "Ray, I love you!" He whooped and put the weapon back on his back. "Uh, i dont think that would work..." "Its... exaggeration." Ramirez smiled but looked behind them to the north. "Uh guys."

They turned and saw a beam of light? getting... Oh fuck no. "MOVE FUCKING MOVE!" The commander yelled as a shock wave hit where they were standing. They were all knocked over by the impact as the commander turned to the thing that almost hit them. It piercing orange visor reminding him on the spot. The Omega Suit. "G...Ghost?" The commander looked at the suit. The suit looked back. "Test subject WP. Threat to unit. High." The commander stood back but it was made clear what was happening. The suit was electronic, the storm could control electrics. The Omega held up a hand but he was shot in the back. Ramirez was firing her Nocturno at him, having no effect. He ran forward and was about to punch her but Banshee tackled Ramirez to the ground. Omega looked at them and raised its arm. Banshee standing up blueprints in hand. A wall started building between them but a laser fired from Omega's hand and blasted through the wood. It did a number on Banshee's shield but it held. Carbide was back on his feat and ran at Omega. Omega turned and swung his fist. There fist collided with each other. Carbide straining but holding his ground as he tried to sweep his leg under Omega. The Omega grabbed the back of Carbides head and thew him to the ground. He held his hand out but he was shot by Raven's explosive bullets. The Omega turned and rushed, the explosive rounds doing little damage Raven stood his ground. As Omega swung at Raven's chest Raven had tuned to dust and reformed at the right of Omega, Raven swinging a fist of his own at Omega, striking him in the face.

The Omega responded with his elbow. It hit Ravens jaw and and he stumbled back. The commander drew his sword and ran at Omega. The Omega kicked Raven in the shin and the demon fell, he wasn't inhuman. The Commander swung his sword at Omegas back, a small but noticeable slice in the armor, Omega turned to him. "You damaged me!" he roared and blasted the commander point blank. The commander was sent through the air onto his back, the laser next to him. Carbide got up and tuned to Banshee who was attending Ramirez who was out cold. "The blu glo!" Banshee nodded and threw it to Carbide. Carbide threw it to the Commander and he caught it. He loaded the barrel while Raven tried to distract Omega but Omega forced his hand inside Raven's chest. A inhuman screech of pain was heard as Raven's Power was sucked out of him. The commander charged the weapon and held the trigger, Omega saw this and let Raven drop to the ground and fired his own laser. The commanders laser also firing. The red and blue beams clashed but the blu glo was clearly more powerful. The Omega kept trying but the laser reached his hand and the laser part of his hand exploded. Dust flying everywhere.

"You haven't seen the last of me." The Omega said as the last of the dust cleared, he hovered in the air. *No human could have that balance while one thruster was out* the commander thought. "I will see your extinction! I will obtain the Special Powers!" and with that, the Omega flew away. Raven stumbled but the Commander ran to him "You'll be ok! I promise!" Ramirez was back on her feet with Banshee next to her, looking down. Carbide walked back to the group. "Ray. Get them home. We have a new threat." The commander looked at him. "What are you... taking about?" Carbide spoke up, "before I arrived at home base as Spitfire, me and hundreds others were put through intensive training, 100 people enter 1 person leaves. I knew a few people who had strange abilities. Like Raven here. However they were restricted from using them, or maybe they originated from supernatural powers. I have to help them while you guys keep home base safe." The commander walked up to him. "Carbide. If what you are saying is true... He must be after them... This may be a one way trip..." Carbide stood defiant. "Saving the world is we do. Don't worry Commander. I can handle myself." The commander walked up to him and held his fist at his heart in salute. "Fight on Carbide." The other did the same "Fight on!" Carbide smiled as the drones came for the others. While Carbide was destined to one place he knew too well. Spawn Island.

 **The break has happened. The plot thickens and deepens. Who needs to be protected? How will the Commander deal with this situation? Don't miss the action packed, romancing and downright craziness future of Fortnite save the world stories: Superhero Arc**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

**This bit is more filler set up for future chapters. I know I said this is StW but I think this is a good way to bring BR into this.**

Carbide was brought to spawn Island while a test or game, he decided to call it a game as no-one really died, was going on. He waited for a while for the game area, the battle island, to be rebuilt. He looked at the sky and remembered the comet and everyone saying it would hit Tilted. Yet he passed and became a hero then left for homebase. He looked around and many people were waiting for the battle bus to power up. It was a lengthy process. He walked around, getting a few looks from the new people. He reached the container area near the runway. Him and his friends used to hang around there all the time. He herd a shotgun loading sound and narrowed his eyes behind his mask. He turned around and saw white eyes looking right at him. "Too slow newbie." The character looked like stone with pink trousers and a pair of small wings on his back. Carbide remembered who he was "Love Ranger. Its me, Spitfire!" Love Ranger looked confused and then smirked. "Well shit. What the hell happened?" Carbide also smiled, "I poked around with some meteor fragments and got infected by something and waited to die. But some new friends helped me out. They made this awesome suit and I took up the name Carbide." Love Ranger tilted his head. "The meteor landed in dusty though." "must have fragmented then..."

Love Ranger hugged Carbide. "Its been too long old friend." Carbide patted him on the back and they separated. "Love Ranger, where is Nemo?" Love Ranger chuckled a bit, Carbide then herd a voice in his head. "My name is Perry, Spitfire." Carbide sighed and turned around. Perry, as he called himself, was something else entirely. He was really just a fish in a bowl but he somehow had a body he telepathically controlled. He also able to talk to people telepathically. He was a good fish person and a great friend. "Nice to see the squad is back together again." Carbide said and Love Ranger chuckled. "Yea, we still need to win to get out of here. Speaking of, why are you back here anyway?" Carbide sighed. "You two are in danger. We need to win and get you two out of here and go somewhere safer." Perry looked concerned and Love Ranger looked at Carbide. "Well, another reason to win then isn't it?" Love Ranger stated.

Carbide nodded and he looked at the shotgun Love Ranger held. "Did they ever fix the two shotgun thing?" Perry spoke up "Not really" Carbide shrugged "Oh well. Where we landing boys?"


	11. UPDATE: Mild-rant and Q&A (Open)

This isn't a story continuation just me ranting a little bit.

I have seen a few stories on here many of them good but everyone's attention sticking to that one story by a toxic user who thinks throwing shit about sensitive subjects without context or even something saying "this is satire" is acceptable, even with a satire label it would be worrying to many. My worry is not the story itself, to me its fucking horrible, but the fact so many people focus on it and not the good stories. BR and StW. There are a few stories that look like they could do very well and be a pleasure to read but most of the attention is on That story.

To me, it makes no sense. Those stories deserve some recognition. So if you are still reading this I highly recommend:

Fortnite: The survivors by CommanderLeo

FortniteFanfic by Plutonium-238

and

The End Game by Gus Calvo-Simmons

These stories to me are wonderful and I recommend you read them if you are looking for something new.

I am also doing a Q&A after Chapter 11: "Return and Rearm" so if you want to ask me questions on my works or if I need to clarify anything let me know. I will update this chapter title to (Closed) when I have enough and save the rest for a later date or I'll message in DM's.

I... was... a bear...

-WSCU


	12. Chapter 11 Regroup

**Disclaimer no disclaimers this chapter. That is all. PS this is Filler.**

As the blue light faded the Commander, Raven, Banshee and Ramirez were back in Homebase. Pop and Ray were waiting for them Raven turned to dust and left them. Hopefully to the med-bay. Ray was the first to speak "Welcome- Oh no Ramirez?" The commander looked at Ramirez and she had a red mark on her cheek from where Omega hit her. "Nothing time cant fix." "Well. We are getting no survivor alerts so we have some free time." Pop then started beeping to Ray. "Pop suggests a dance party." The commander nodded. Banshee gave a thumbs up. Ramirez spoke up "Can me and Banshee be on stage for a while?" "Ramirez..." Banshee spoke in a flushed way. "Oh come on. It'll be fun." The Commander turned around and saw Barker waving him over. The Commander nodded and walked over. They walked down the corridors of Homebase, Barker starting to speak. "Nice to see you and the robots are holding the world up." The Commander chuckled a bit. "Well. Maybe we could do better if them robots were out the way, especially that one that thinks its a kid." The Commander looked Barker dead in the eyes. "They are sentient beings too Barker."

"Don't do something you'll regret later. Commander. I know you hate that." The Commander retained from commenting. Barker grinned. "I wonder if they find out who you worked for before this. Do you think they'll help you then?" That twat. "I fall. We all fall Barker." Barker stared him down "Like I said. Don't do something you'll regret. I know a few people who might have a ...misfire if you're not careful" He laughs to himself. A voice came from the corridor. "Leave him alone." Adrian. He stepped forward but something was off. He was pale and he was limping a bit. "Back off." Barker did so but Grinned at the Commander as he left. The commander went to Adrian. "You... Ok Adrian?" He smirked "Nothing time cant heal." that was weird didn't...

Then the PA activated. It was DJ. "Were setting up a Party soon. Pop on down to get your boogie on." The Commander cringed at the sentence. Adrian chuckled. "Well... Its not like I'll be sleeping." The Commander looked up at him. Adrian smiled sadly. "Freak accident, Insomnia." The Commander hugged Adrian. He was surprised but hugged the Commander back. "I'll be fine." The Commander let him go. "Go to the party Commander. I'll be with Blackwell." The Commander left him in the corridor and headed for the party room. As he entered the stage area Pop was already at the DJ set. Ray was there too as well as Lars. Lars spoke up. "What we rocking?" The commander thought for a second. "The Resistance. Skillet." Pop beeped a bit and Ray flew over to him."We also have Banshee and Ramirez doing... a duet of battlefield. Pop is doing a nightmix of remember the name." The Commander nodded and Ray moved closer. "Ill be the secondary lyrics for yours Commander." The Commander nodded as he walked over and held a mic. Then the curtains raised.


	13. Chapter 12 The Battle of Tilted Towers

**If you clicked to see Carbides squad play the full match then sorry but I dont see that as story important. Only the end is relevant. Lets get ready to rumble!**

Carbide, Love Ranger and Perry ran towards the final circle, Tilted Towers. Only 11 people were in the map so that meant 8 enemies left. They ran across the plains near the remains of dusty depot. "Love ranger, what power so you have? you never told me." Carbide asked. "Well I can heal physical injuries. They somehow have prevented me from doing so for obvious reasons." "What about you Perry?" "Just being able to mentally talk to other people and control this body." Carbide nodded. Love ranger had 3 kills and a epic hand canon while Perry had a rare pump. He had 6 kills. Carbide had 2 and held a rare assault rifle. They got to the river and only 4 enemies remained. Then Perry got shot in the back. Love Ranger quickly built a box around him while Carbide looked for the source. 2 no-skin bush campers. He built up using stairs ad started shooting down at one. The opponent was knocked and the other sprinted under Carbides stairs. Carbide ran back down but the no-skin pulled a shotgun from their back and shot him in the face. 8 damage. Carbide fired his AR right at the no-skin and killed them hearing a squeaky voice from the no-skin "Bullshit you hacker..." They were cut off by the teleport drone. "Squeakers" Perry commented as he used a med-kit the first no-skin dropped.

They were all on 100 100, except Carbide who was on 100 92 and they ran into Tilted. Carbide pointed to the wreckage of the old skyscraper as he walked into the biggest tower. He was tackled by someone and he dropped his AR. He grabbed the normal pick he had on his back and swung at his attacker. A tac SMG hit the ground as he heard gunfire outside. He looked at his attacker. It was a women in her twenties, blonde hair and she wore a robe of sorts. She froze and stood up, looking outside. "Omen stop its them!" Carbide got up as well, she could of killed him but she didn't so he decided to repay the favor. "Perry! Love Ranger! Stand down!" The gunfire stopped as both of them ran outside. Perry and Love Ranger relaxing and running to Carbide. A figure who wore a full suit and had a symbol on his chest. Omen probably. "Carbide you ok?" Love Ranger asked. "I'm fine, a bit shook but fine." He looked to Omen as he walked towards Carbide. His voice was ran though a filter. "Shall I call you Carbide or Spitfire?" Carbide was taken back a bit "How do you know my name?" "I posses powers like your friends here." Fortune teller "Carbide. Call me Carbide."

"I didn't expect you so soon. Anyway a battle will happen soon." "What?" "Omega is near." Carbide looked around in panic. "Stay calm, we have time. Fate and I are here to protect your friends." Carbide looked at Fate and back at Omen. "What can we do?" Omens response was monotone. "Fight or die to protect those two." Carbide was going to comment but a explosion was heard and the shield expanded as they heard metallic footsteps. Fate spoke up "Chroniums." Carbide was about to question but Omen spoke up "Metallic androids." A group of Chroniums stood at the end of the west road. They looked like Ramirez and Jonesy No weapons. Omega walked though the crowd and looked at the group. Omen stepped forward. "The battle of Tilted has begun." He reaches over his back and pulls out a revolver. Fate grabs a Scar from the ground as Perry reloads his shotgun and Love Ranger reloads his Hand Cannon. Carbide readied his fists. Omega points at the group and the Chroniums charge.

The group opens fire and many fall but there was simply too many. Carbide started punching a few to the ground while Love Ranger and Perry were pushed back into the biggest tower. Love Ranger stared down a Ramirez Chronium. The Chronium threw a punch but Love Ranger dodged to the right and kicked the Chronium into a bookshelf. A piece of wood broke off and Love Ranger grabbed it and stabbed the sharp bit into the Chroniums neck. Grey liquid oozing out the wound. Perry was facing off 3 Chroniums. He crouched and elbowed one in the leg then swung his left leg under the left Chronium then tackled the one in front of him. Both fell on a chair destroying it but Perry got up first and stamped on the Chronium Jonesy's head. He looked behind him and the one to his right was getting up but the one on his left tackled him to a wall. The Ramirez Chronium looked right at him tears in its eyes. Perry punched it in the face and it was shot in the head by Love Ranger with the SMG that fell to the floor earlier. Love Ranger then shot the other one and moved to Perry. "You ok Perry?" Perry nodded to an extent as he was a fish in a bowl controlling a dive suit.

Carbide, Fate and Omen were fighting many Chroniums in the street when Carbides radio sparked into life. "Carbide... Its... Ray." Carbide wasted no time. "Get the teleport drones here now ASAP!" A Chronium reached for him but was stabbed in the head by Fate and her pick. He looked to where Perry and Love Ranger last were. Omen shouted to him "Get to them! Now!" Carbide ran to the big tower. A Chronium reached for him again and he kicked it away. Something suddenly was teleported to his belt. His shockwave. He reached for the shockwave and brought it to the ground. he killed at least 4 Chroniums. "That should help. Evac is on the way." Carbide was relived. "God bless you Ray." He reached Perry and Love Ranger and they ran to him "You two. We are gonna get out of here." Love Ranger looked behind Carbide "Omen! You coming with us?" "We have our own duties to do here! Get out of here now!" A drone flew towards them but it was taken out the sky by a laser. Perry turned around and saw Omega staring him down. He didn't have time to react as Omega ran forward and punched Love Ranger, sending him flying into the wall. Carbide ran forward and swung a fist at Omega but Omega grabbed it. He twisted Carbides arm and Carbide screamed in pain as some metal snapped and Carbide fell to the floor. Perry swung but Omega turned and took the punch. Omega then forced his hand no Perry's chest. Perry felt his power being taken from him and pain replacing it. His body unresponsive and feeling weakened. Omega took his hand off and Perry dropped to the floor, his vision turning black.

"Perry!" Carbide shouted as Perry fell to the floor. Omega held a ball of white light and he crushed the ball. The light spreading around his body then fading. "Much better." Omega's voice sounded more human. Carbide tried to get up but his right arm seemed broken. He couldn't move it. Then Omen rushed Omega, his pick being embedded in Omega's lower chest. Omega responded by raising his hand at Omen and blasting him in the face. Omen's mask was damaged but intact, he then punched Omega in the face. Fate ran in dragging Carbide outside as Love Ranger dragged Perry's body. Fate layed him in the street and sat him up. Carbide looked over at Love Ranger, kneeling over Perry "No no, no, no." Carbide felt the tears in his eyes, the pain of his arm and Perry's death... He looked at Omen and Omega. Omen ran at Omega and tried to drop kick him but Omega caught Omen's legs and forced him into the ground. Fate ran in but Omega turned and grabbed her throat, Omen grabbed the remains of a chair leg and swung it at Omega's head. The impact caused Omega to release Fate and turn to Omen. "You'll never win." Fate then tackled Omega to the ground while Omen ran to Carbide. "Beware the power! Beware the desert! There is a traitor in your team!" Omen then went right up to Carbides face. "One person has died. 2 will also die before the end of your mission." He looked up and saw three drones flying in. Then blue light filled his vision as Perry, Love Ranger and him were brought to homebase.

 **Will Omens predictions come true? What happened to Omega? What are these Chromiums? Will you leave a review? Find out next time on Fortnite Save the World Stories: Superhero Arc.**

* * *

Side note: If you want to see a series surrounding Omen and Fate then stay tuned as I might make a separate BR story that will play along with the StW narrative I'm currently going for.


	14. Chapter 13 Backstory 3 Chrome Boogaloo

**Before I start the chapter I'm just gonna say RIP CommanderLeo's story. I was looking forward to it but its their decision so Leo if you are reading this then good luck on your future endeavors.**

The Commander was sat in his chair, brainstorming possible suit upgrades for Carbide with his past experience. However Ray interrupted his train of thought. "Commander, Carbides back." The Commander sat up from his command chair and followed Ray. He was led to the med-bay and saw Carbide on a bed with a person with gray skin sitting next to him. The Commander ran up to him. "Carbide. What happened?" Carbide looked at him, his voice unsteady. "I... I lost a friend. One I went in to save... Omega has gotten stronger..." The commander looked down. Dr Blackwell walked up. "Broken arm." The Commander looked at the person next to Carbide. The person looked back then spoke. "My name is Love Ranger" The Commander walked u to him and held out a hand "I'm sorry for your loss Love Ranger." Love ranger shook his hand and tilted his head. "What are you?" Then Ramirez and Banshee walked in. Love Ranger had a look of shock when he saw Ramirez. "You have one of those things here!?" The Commander was confused. Carbide spoke up "She's human." Blackwell spoke up "I can confirm that. As human as can be" Carbide then turned to look at the Commander "We ran into androids. Chroniums." Oh HELL NO. The Commander stared into space. "Commander?" He turned and exited the room.

He walked to his quarters and slammed the door. He sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Everything from his past life was coming back to him.

 _It was another day at the lab. Tests on the suit and that was it though as he went to leave Ghost placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have a question. Do you think AI can be considered life?" The brother kept quiet. "Maybe..." He turned to look at Ghost and ghost had a smirk on his face. "Well you may love this." He led the Brother to a recently new area and there was a wounded women in one vat and a silver android in the next. "Were trying to put this women's memory in this robot as a template as the women has had military experience. We dont know what to call the robots though." The Brother had an idea. "The look like they have chrome skin. What about Chronium?" Ghost looked at him and smiled. "You earned yourself a raise." The Brother moved on and saw lots of Chroniums in rows and rows. He turned back to Ghost "You sure bout this?" Ghost simply looked at him. "We dont know." The Brother looked at the Chronium in the vat. "that one looks different..." Ghost spoke up "its a prototype. We aim to make it pass as human. It may all her memories. Become the person." The Brother looked at Ghost "What is her name?"_

The door opened and Ray looked at him. "We got sight on Omega." The Commander stood up. "I'm going."


	15. Chapter 14 Omega VS The Commander

**This is it. Kind of filler but oh well. I tried.**

The Commander stood with Ramirez and Banshee. They waited for the drones. He had his sword as bullets had little effect. Banshee had her sword and Ramirez had her Nocturno. Anything was better then nothing. The drones activated and they were teleported. They were in a field and they looked around. Ramirez spoke up. "Where is this asshole." They kept looking. Suddenly A massive explosion was herd and they looked to the sky. A massive tear in space and time. Then Banshee was blasted in the back. She stumbled as her shield broke, she dropped her neon sword. The commander turned and was punched by Omega. The Commander was flung back. As he refocused he looked up and saw Banshee standing up holding a folded up mini-gun. Omega stood and held out his hand and fired. Banshee closed her eyes but the hit never connected. Both the Commander and Banshee was stunned to see Ramirez blocking the laser with her crossed arms.

The Omega stopped and Ramirez grabbed Banshee's sword. She rushed Omega as the Commander ran to help Banshee. Sounds of a struggle behind them. The Commander helped Banshee to her feet and turned to see Ramirez get blasted in the face. This was it. The Commander rushed Omega. Omega held out his hand and fired a laser. The Commander held up his sword and the laser split in two away from the Commander. Omega kept it up until the last second where The Commander swung at Omega's arm. The laser stopped firing and The Commander tried a desperate second swing. The Omega swung his leg and The Commander fell to the floor. Omega got on top of him and tried to force the sword into the Commanders neck. The Commander struggled, drawing blood on his left hand as the blade while the right one felt like it was about to snap from holding the handle under the force. The Commander screamed at Omega and pushed the sword up. Forcing Omega off him. He got up and impaled Omega with the sword. Omega looked right in The Commanders eyes. "You cant kill me." Omega then pushed the Commander away He then grabbed the sword from his stomach area and swung at The Commander.

The Commander ducked and tried to elbow the Omegas knee. He did but it had little effect. He got up and turned right as Omega swung again. The Commander twisted and grabbed the handle. Both of them wrestled for the blade. The Commander yanked the sword from Omega's grip and slashed at the chest. The Omega stumbled back. Damaged. The Commander tried to stab Omega through the chest but Omega sent a quick jab to the Commanders right side. The Commander stumbled and the Omega forced him to the ground. The Commander stumbled back to his feet only to be kicked back to the ground. Omega lifted the Commander to his feet, The Commander started into the orange visor and Omega tilted his head. "You've gone rouge." He was cut off by Banshee stabbing him in the back. The blade pointed downward to avoid stabbing the Commander. The Omega dropped the Commander and grabbed the sword out his back. As he turned the Commander saw no blood from the wound.

"Neither of us will win here." Omega taunted as he hovered of the ground. "You won the battle but the war isn't over." Omega then flew off. The Commander turned around and saw a worried Banshee looking at him while supporting a person with chrome skin and yellow eyes. A person in a metal shell. A Chronium with human skin growing over the metal. A Chronium with black messy hair.

Ramirez looked at the commander with worried, yellow eyes.

 **Music Artist shout-out: I like music, who doesn't. I listen to music while writing these chapters so I am giving a shout out to DA Games. I love his music and messages in his music.**


	16. Chapter 15 We're in the end game now

**Thank you to everyone who was read my story up to this point. With season 5 and Canny Valley coming up I cant wait to finish this arc and explore Canny Valley. I cant promise I'll continue this story after, maybe a new one or maybe a story on another game. I started this thinking I'll embarrass myself but now I see myself thankful to all of you readers.**

The Commander looked right at Ramirez, They all stood in the silence. Banshee looked at Ramirez and Ramirez looked back with worried yellow eyes. She stood up away from Banshee, her fake skin retracting so the Commander saw her real metal skin. The Commander walked up to her. "You are not really Ramirez are you?" Ramirez shook her head. "I have her memories and appearance." She spoke in a quiet tone. The Commander put a hand on her shoulder. "But do you know why you were created?" Banshee spoke up "How would you know?" The Commander walked up to Banshee "I know more then you could ever know about Chroniums and the Omega." Banshee steed back. "How could you know about Omega?" The Commander decided to commit. "I know a lot about the Omega. I Helped Build That Suit." Banshee stared at The Commander then sat down. "Y-You worked at Condor Corp?" The Commander nodded. "Yes, Dr Ghosts best friend." Ramirez grabbed his shoulder and faced the Commander. "Why was I Made?" The Commander sighed. "Ramirez's sister was distraught at the fact Ramirez was in critical condition. She signed her off to Condor Corp in hope they could help. The best we could do is make a android with all her memories and physical traits. An android that could pass as human. I never saw the outcome..."

Ramirez looked down at the ground. Looking at her metal hands. "I...I..." Fake skin grew over her hands. "I am Ramirez. And I Will see my sister again." The Commander nodded and Banshee ran up and hugged Ramirez. "No matter what you do. I'll always be with you." Ramirez embraced Banshee and The Commander could see Ramirez begin to cry. He turned around and looked to the sky. "Ray." No response. "Ray!"No response. The Commander tried someone else "Pop you there?" He heard beeping on the other end. Thank god. "Pop, bring us home." Soon after the drones arrived and the trio were teleported back.

As they came back the Commander saw Adrian waiting for them. "Nice to see you guys..." He then coughed a little bit "... Are alive." The Commander walked up to him while Banshee took Ramirez to the med-bay. "You Ok Adrian?" Adrian chuckled. "I wish..." The Commander walked up to him. "Adrian, if you need help..." Adrian looked right in the Commanders eyes. "Look, I appreciate it but whatever is wrong with me isn't normal." The Commander felt torn on the inside. He walked right up to Adrian. "These missions..." Adrian chuckled. "Yea, they may get stressful." "I was wondering if we could hang out sometime?" "Sure. Could be fun." Adrian patted the Commander on the back. "Hey Adrian, where is Ray?" "Ray? Oh Barker said he'll provide maintenance." Shit. "Where?" "Command room." Then the Commander bolted for the Command room. Adrian shrugged it off. The Commander burst in the room to Barker talking to Ray. There was a pistol on Barkers Belt. Ray turned to the Commander and spoke in a demanding tone. "How did it go?" "We fought Omega but he got away." Ray sighed and hovered out. Barker went to follow and the Commander stood in his way. "Barker." Barker smiled "Machines are not immortal." He remarked and Ray hovered back into the room. "What?" Barker smiled and the Commander was confused for a second. Barker then pulled out his pistol.

"NO!-" Barker then shot Ray in her eye.

Ray fell to the floor. The Commander lost in and tackled Barker to the ground. Barker tried to point the gun at the Commander. The Commander grabbed the barrel and pointed it away from him as Barker fired. The Commander twisted the gun out of Barkers hands and threw it away. "Why Barker!" "The storm could of corrupted Ray. The thing that knew everything about homebase. I didn't let that happen." Barker grabbed the Commanders neck and tried to strangle him. The Commander fell back and struggled. Darkness creeping into his vision. "Goodbye W-" He was interrupted by Adrian running in behind him and pulling him of the Commander. Adrian and Barker started fighting and the Commander stumbled for the gun. A thud was heard and Barker grabbed the gun. He shot the Commander in the stomach. The Commander collapsed to the floor, He looked up and saw Barker aiming at Adrian but he was shot in the back. The Commander turned and saw Pop floating above Ray, silver vendetta in his hand. Barker turned to shoot Pop but Pop shot him again. Right in the head. The Commander looked up and darkness filled his vision and numbness filled his body.


	17. Chapter 16 Goodbye

**This chapter isn't my best one. I have little to no ideas but I need to set up the finale somehow.**

The Commander opened his eyes, nightmare? He looked to the left of him and saw Pop overlooking the remains of Ray. The Commander looked to his right in shock noticing love ranger had his hands on the bullet wound. "Please dont panic. The procedure requires focus." The Commander nodded and looked back to his left, his eyes tearing up seeing Ray, his new mentor, dead. Pop looked into his eyes and beeped sadly. He realized he was in the med-bay. He layed there for a while. Then Love ranger stood up, "There. You should be alright." The Commander nodded and sat up, seeing Banshee and Blackwell walking up to him. Banshee was the first to speak. "Ray... Can't be brought back..." The Commander looked at the floor, the tears still threatening to spill out. "Love Ranger was able to heal you through his... Powers... But I guess Pop is now in charge."

The Commander looked at his hands and clenched his fists. "We... We need to fight on..." Blackwell looked concerned "How?" "Firstly, we kill the biggest treat. Omega." Blackwell looked at Banshee and Banshee nodded. "We need Carbide to scout." Love Ranger then spoke up. "If Spitfires going, i'm going." The Commander looked at him and nodded. "Find him and find a weakness." Love Ranger nodded and Blackwell looked at the Commander. "If Omega absorbs his power..." "Its a risk we have to take doc." Blackwell shrugged.

The Commander walked to the drone bay and met Carbide there. "Commander..." The Commander looked at him. "Save it Carbide... We will have time... but we are in the end game now..." Pop flew in and beeped at the Commander and Carbide. The Commander spoke up "Pop, I already input coordinates to where I need to go." Pop beeped and flew to Carbide. Love Ranger then entered the room and walked to The Commander "Look, I know i need to be protected but Spitfire doesn't stand a chance alone." The Commander nodded and looked at the activating drone. It then covered him in blue light.

He appeared outside a cottage near the sea. A nearby lighthouse nearby still shinning bright. He walked to the front door and opened it. This place was protected by a tiny storm shield made by Condor Corp. He entered the main room and saw the medial equipment first. IV drip, heart beat sensor the whole lot. Ghost layed in the bed, his skin pale and frail. The Commander walked to the side of the bed and looked down at Ghost. Ghost opened his eyes and looked right at the Commander. "You're alive?" The Commander nodded. "Ghost... Whats wrong?" Ghost sighed. "I... I dont have long left." The Commander felt the same rip through his heart as when Ray was shot. "Ghost..." "Listen to me. I know why you are here, the Omega yes?" The Commander nodded. "And the Chroniums as well. Kid, you know how to beat the Omega, You dont need my help anymore. You need to focus on the future." "But Ghost You are the person who taught me everything." "Then use all of it, this is your test. The Omega must be stopped." The Commander looked down at Ghost. "Kid, you need to keep fighting. Even when everything seems dark keep pushing for the light." The Commander knelled and looked at Ghost in the eyes. Ghost spoke up again. "People need you. The world may rest on your shoulders. But you can win. The Omega has a power core, enough damage will cause the suit to shut down, killing it." The Commander nodded and stood up. "After everything before the storm it ends like this... Goodbye Ghost..." He turned around and walked for the door. Ghost spoke up "I may not be your farther, but you are my greatest creation." The Commander turned around to see Ghost smiling and closing his eyes. "Is this peace?" Then the flat-line noise filled the room.

The Commander left the cottage and the drone flew to him. He was teleported back to homebase. Carbide, Love Ranger and Adrian rushed in. Adrian spoke with urgency. "Carbide and Love Ranger found Omega, he's heading for the Canny Valley storm shield." The Commander clenched his fists. "This is it. Lets Save the World."


	18. Chapter 17 Blockbuster (Finale)

The Commander stood in the Command room. There was also Pop, Carbide, Adrian, Ramirez and Banshee. They spent a week upgrading Carbides armor so he could one-on-one Omega. The Commander decided to break the ice. "This is it. We can't allow Omega to destroy the storm shield. If we lose that storm shield we may never find Vinderman or something that might be able to fix Ray." They all nodded in agreement. "We dont deploy on the ground. Omega may have Chroniums so we will glide in. Carbide." Carbide then gave out small disks to Ramirez, Banshee and Adrian. The Commander already had one on him. "We use these to glide in and plan accordingly. Pop and Love Ranger will stay here if we need help." The Commander took a long look at them all. "This is it. There is a small orange core in the Omegas chest. That's where we target. Fight on." He then turned and walked to the drone bay. The others following.

He grabbed his neon sword and prepared himself. He would use the blu glo laser but it fried itself on the second test. This was more than the fate of the storm shield but the fate of Ray, Vinderman and everyone who was stranded in Canny valley and Twine Peaks. Adrian walked up to him. "Commander. You alright?" The Commander sighed "It could be a lot worse, where's Raven?" Adrian looked at the floor "He'll make it. Dont worry." The Commander nodded and looked at the drones. "Alright everyone. As soon as we teleport get those gliders ready." They all knew how they worked, except the Commander but he needed to act confident. Adrian had his dual pistols, Carbide had a Tiger assault rifle, Banshee had her sword and Ramirez had her Nocturno. The Commander rushed to Pop and handed him a audio tape. "Play this if I dont come back." Pop beeped and held the tape close. The drones then covered the team in blue light.

The Commander then realized the desert air battering his face as he started free falling. He instantly used the glider, the disk unfolded into a glider and he started gliding down. The others followed him, everyone was ok for now. He looked down and saw Omega approaching from the north while a lot of Chroniums were approaching from the south. Banshee spoke up "Me and Ramirez will deal with the Chroniums. Waiting for the order Commander." The Commander looked at Omega from the sky. They were decently high up and had a bit of time. "We have the element of surprise. Question is how do we use it?" Adrian spoke up."I got it." He then let go of his glider. The Commander was about to call out his name but a purple trail started forming behind Adrian. He plummeted to the ground, hitting it with a massive purple shockwave right in front of Omega. A purple cloud surrounded the area. As it faded the Commander saw a figure in the middle staring at Omega who was flung back by the shockwave. Adrian, no Raven stood his ground. The Omega got up and Raven rushed at him. The Commander turned his attention to Ramirez and Banshee "Now! go go go!"

Both of them turned to the South. Carbide called to the Commander "You see that Commander!?" "Yes I did now lets help him!" Carbide and The Commander landed on the ground while Raven was stalling Omega. Omega aimed his left arm at Raven but Raven was too fast and went low, embedding his clawed hand into Omega's left leg. Omega aimed his right arm at Raven but Raven turned to dust and reappeared next to the Commander and Carbide. Carbide ran forward and pulled out his shockwave and slammed the ground in a superhero style, knocking Omega off his feet. "Oh it on." Carbide ran at Omega and they started to fight. The Commander turned to Raven. "Help Banshee and Ramirez." Raven nodded and turned to dust.

The Commander turned to see Carbide avoiding a punch by Omega and dropping one of his electric grenades. Omega rolled away and jumped for Carbide. Carbide couldn't react in time and he was punched in the jaw. Thanks to the armor he kept standing and The Commander ran for Omega, sword out. He clashed the Omega across the back and Omega turned to him, his left hand lighting up. The Commander was blasted back, his chest burnt by the laser. He dropped the sword while he was sent flying. He looked up to see Omega ripping Carbides arm armor off and blasting carbide in the chest. He grabbed the chest armor and forcefully ripped it off as well. The Commander tried to stand and he heard a drone teleport. He looked up and saw Love Ranger grabbing his sword and rushing Omega. Omega dropped Carbide and jumped back. Love Rangers swings were untrained and slow. Carbide tried to stand but couldn't as the chest armor was damage and consequently his own power source was damaged. The added armor on his legs made them too heavy to move. The Commander looked back to Love Ranger, He dodged a punch and got behind Omega. He impaled the Omega in the chest. The Commander saw the small orange core, Love Ranger was just off. Love Ranger removed the sword but the Omega side stepped the next attempt and grabbed the sword, yanking it out of Love Rangers hands, turned the blade around and impaled Love Ranger in the stomach. Carbide cried out as Love Ranger fell to his knees. Omega grabbed Love Rangers head and started absorbing his power.

Raven then formed behind Omega and did a choke hold. Not to choke him out but to get him away from Love Ranger. Love Ranger pulled the sword out of his stomach and layed on his back. The Commander got up and ran to him. "Love Ranger?" Love Ranger gave him the sword. "Hurry... Before its too late..." He closed his eyes as the wound started to glow. The Commander turned to Omega and Raven fighting. Raven slashed his metal clawed hand across Omegas chest, the weaker points starting to reform. Omega grabbed the hand and tried to break it. Raven turned to dust but Omega turned around and aimed his left hand at a cloud of dust. He fired and Raven fell out of the cloud. His body covered in purple smoke and the smoke dispersed, showing Adrian looking more weak than ever. The Commander rushed for Omega. Omega turned but the Commander was quicker and slashed at the Omegas side. The Commander turned around and pushed the Omega. The Omega fell and The Commander got onto of him. They were away from the others and he knew what he must do. The core was still visible, Omega looked at him. "If you destroy this core, you'll kill us both. They need you." The Commander chuckled. "They dont need me. They Have Each Other." And he brought the sword down on the core.

The blade pierced the glowing core and white lightning shot up to the sky. The Commander felt a constant pain all over his body. Like all of his nerves were screaming in agony. The Omega was slowly reaching for the blade but the Commander twisted the blade and the pain increased. He looked to the group and saw Carbide, who had got rid of the leg armor, holding back Adrian. He couldn't hear them but The Commander began to feel numb. "Fight on!" He cried as the drone came to take them away. The Commander looked into the sky.

This. This was peace.

Adrian fell to the ground as they appeared in the observatory. "Take us back!" Carbide didn't respond and Adrian looked at the small ball of energy in the sky, near canny valley. The Omega's energy. The ball exploded and a cracking noise filled the sky. A shockwave came over homebase and the ground shook but the building stayed intact. Adrian and Carbide ran to the Med-bay to tell Blackwell but saw Rays inactive body surrounded by strange energy. Then the energy began pulsating and a flash filled the room. Adrian covered his eyes and when the flash left he looked over and saw Ray hovering there alive and well. "Whoa, Where am I" Ray asked in a confused tone. She looked at Adrian and Carbide and relaxed "Whats wrong?" Adrian was speechless. Carbide spoke up "You were dead!" Ray took a second. "Oh god I remember. Barker that traitor!" "Hes dead Ray" Ray then spoke in a scared tone "W-Where is the Commander?" Adrian looked down. "The Commander didn't make it." Ray froze and Pop flew in. He beeped and a shocked tone when he saw Ray. "T-Time anomaly?" Ray asked Pop. Adrian clenched his teeth. "You dont fuck with time." Pop then beeped again. "He wants us to the command room." Ray stated.

When everyone was in the command room Pop popped a tape into a tape player. The Commanders voice came out of it "If you are hearing this I probably am dead. Like Vinderman before me. Well, this note is a simple one. Fight on. My death may be of massive consequence but this would happen sooner or later. But you guys were the best people I've ever known. Carbide, Ray, Pop, Raven, Adrian, Banshee, Ramirez even Lok. You guys have stuck with me through the meteor crisis and the Omega problem. I thank you for giving me this chance. Banshee. You are the new commander. You have been with me since Plankerton and you know my tactics. You are the best person for the job. Finally I know this may be a bit cheesy but Adrian I wish we could have been more. Commander signing off. Fight on." Everyone looked at the floor. Ray was the first to speak. She looked right at Banshee. Everyone's eyes turned to Banshee. "What is the next move Commander?" Ramirez held Banshee's hand. Banshee spoke clear. "To Canny Valley."

 **Thanks for reading this story. I have come very far with this but I lost interest and I'll let the Canny Valley story play out and I may get back to something like this. It isn't the perfect bow but...**

Fate couldn't find Omen in the base. She had looked everywhere. She ran to the top of the base and found him staring at the sky. "Fate, one crisis averted but something else is happening." Fate walked up to him "Omen whats wrong?" Omen looked at the crack in the sky. _"Ragnarok"_

 **Rogue Variables, A Fortnite Battle Royale story. Dropping 25/7/18**


	19. Where am I now?

UPDATE: Where have I been?

Heyoo guys, its been moths since I have been on this platform and, well after looking through my traffic stats I believe it is best to let you all know I have a tumblr ask blog for a continuation of these stories, Unfortunately I wont be finishing Worlds Collide and some of the plot there maybe a little irreverent BUT Omega Crisis is still "Fan-canon" to my blog so feel free to tune in and see the story continue, and have a say in how the story is shaped from here on out.

See most of you there!


End file.
